


Small Victories

by ShaneVansen



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, post-ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaneVansen/pseuds/ShaneVansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan will take the victories where he can.  (<i>William</i> post-ep)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Victories

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, December21st, I just couldn't capitalize 'barn'. But thanks for fixing up the rest of it. :)
> 
> Spoilers for _William_ , with a brief reference or two to _Lost and Found_ and James' S3 storyline.

His heart is pounding the entire drive to Haven Lookout, then nearly stops altogether when he sees Audrey crumpled in the grass.

He barely has the presence of mind to turn off the engine and then the next thing Nathan knows, he's crashing to his knees next to a prone Audrey with no memory of crossing the field to get to her. That doesn't matter, though, because she's _breathing_ , and that's all he really cares about.

She wakes with a start before he even has the chance to reach for her, looking around with a startled expression. "Parker," he says, "it's okay." She's still looking around the clearing, and he has an idea why. "What happened? Where's William?" If that man hurt her, Nathan swears he's going to hurt him right back.

Audrey doesn't answer, though, just reaches for him, and he holds on to her because he can't imagine ever not wanting to make things better for her if he can. "Hey," he murmurs. "It's okay." But he's worried, because Audrey is independent and stubborn to a fault and she only ever clings like this when it's _bad_.

They sit in the field for a bit, and Nathan makes himself be patient and wait quietly until she moves to pull away. "So," he starts, "I'm thinking you should stop passing out in fields. I'm not sure I can handle much more of that." She laughs a little, a hitching sound, and he brushes the hair out of her face when she sits back.

"Sorry," she says, swiping her fingers under her eyes though he sees no signs of tears. "I'll try my best not to let it happen again."

"That's all I'm asking." He squeezes her knee, making sure that he doesn't break contact with her until she's ready for him to let go. "What happened?" he asks again.

"William was behind it all." Somehow, he's not surprised. "He always knew who he was and where the box was; he's working with the two men from the barn. He infected you and Dwight and Jennifer and caused your delusions, to prove some kind of point, I think." She hesitates for a moment, her eyes scanning the clearing once more. "He knows who I am, Nathan."

He frowns, not getting it. "From the barn, you mean? He remembers Lexie?"

"No." She looks back up at him, taking his hand and shifting closer. "No, Nathan, who _I_ am. Who I _was_. Before Audrey and Lucy and Sarah, before whoever came before them, he knew me."

He shakes his head, confused more than disbelieving. "How is that possible?"

"I don't age," she reminds him, "at least it doesn't seem so, not when I'm in the barn. Neither did James. If William's been in there the whole time, maybe he doesn't age either."

"But wouldn't you have seen him before now?"

"Maybe I have." She starts to stand and he follows suit, slipping his hand under her elbow to help steady her when she wobbles a bit. "I never remember my past when I arrive in Haven. I could have seen him every time I disappeared into the barn and I just don't know it."

Audrey ends her explanation with a wince, bringing a hand to her head, and Nathan realizes that he still doesn't know why he found her passed out in a field. "What did he do to you?" he asks, pressing his palm against her cheek.

"He wants me to remember. He... he says that he loves me, and that when I remember who I am I'll love him back." Nathan tenses in spite of himself, and she's quick to press her fingers against the hand he still has against her cheek. "When he touched me, Nathan, it was like an electric shock. Everything flashed white and then went black and then I woke up to you."

"He's not done with you." She looks up at him, questioning, and he elaborates. "If he loves you, if he's spent all that time searching for you, then he's not going to let you go. Not without a fight." He smiles a little. "I would know."

"Nathan," she murmurs, and pushes up on her toes to kiss him. He slides his arms around her waist as he kisses her back, still not used to the fact that he's allowed – that she _wants_ him – to touch her like this. "I love you," she says, certainty clear in her voice. "Whatever William thinks, whoever he believes I am, you're the one I love. That's not going to change."

She believes it, he's sure of that, but he also knows that this isn't something that she can promise. If her memories are wiped, if she regains her memories of who she used to be, she might not feel the same way about him that she does now.

Nathan decides not to think about that. Right now, she is Audrey Parker. She's his partner, his lover, his best friend. She loves him, and he loves her.

He tells her so. "I love you too."

She leans into him again, her arms around his shoulders, and he lets her take a few minutes. As always, though, there is too much to do, and they need to get back to the station to help sort out the aftermath. "Come on," he says with a sigh. "We should be getting back." She nods against him, her arms tightening in a hug before she lets go, and he sticks close as they head toward the truck. He's keeping her in sight for the rest of today, and even before this latest twist there was every possibility they'd be spending the night together anyway, so at least he won't have to worry about her being alone if William decides to come for her. And if what that book of Dave's says is true, then he no longer has to try to talk Audrey into killing him, which is a significant weight off both their shoulders.

For everything else that's happened today, there is a silver lining to all the bad. As he reaches across the front seat to squeeze Audrey's hand, Nathan decides that he'll take the small victories where he can.

_\--end--_

**Author's Note:**

> Still spoiler free! Please no references to unaired eps if you're kind enough to leave a comment. :)


End file.
